forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Abyssal ghoul
| size3e = Medium | type3e = Undead | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Chaotic evil | challenge3e = 10 | refs3e = | size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = Kiaransalee | vision = Blindsight, darkvision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = Abyss | language = Abyssal | subraces = | climate = Any | terrain = Any land, underground | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = 1-ft. (30-cm) long tongue that trails into smoke | based = | first = City of the Spider Queen }} Abyssal ghouls were extraplanar undead creatures that served the drow goddess Kiaransalee. Description Appearing much like an ordinary ghoul with a twisted and bestial humanoid form, an abyssal ghoul differed in a few ways. It had hideously elongated fingers and toes that ended in wicked-looking claws. Dangling from its mouth was a tongue, roughly 1 ft (0.3 m) long, that trailed into incorporeal smoke. Its eyes were effectively blind. Abilities Very strong for its size and surprisingly agile, an abyssal ghoul could overpower most foes with its savage attacks. Despite being blind, they compensated more than adequately with their other senses. The putrid nature of their front and rear claws was such that their attacks could leave a festering disease, known as demon fever, in their wake. Much like the spell deathwatch, an abyssal ghoul was always aware how close to death creatures within 90 ft (27.4 m) of it were. Abyssal ghouls were especially adept at striking foes when they were most vulnerable and could inflict great damage to those they caught unawares. The reflexes of an abyssal ghoul were honed to such a degree that they were almost impossible to surprise or outflank. If an abyssal ghoul pinned an enemy, it could bring its smoky tongue to bear and drain the very sanity from a victim. Eventually it could reduce an enemy to a comatose state. After the collapse of the Abyss into the Elemental Chaos, abyssal ghouls demonstrated some different abilities compared to before. Notably, if an abyssal ghoul was defeated it would explode in a shower of necrotic blood, potentially afflicting all those nearby. In addition, infused with the pungent aroma of the grave, enemies who got too close to an abyssal ghoul would struggle to defend themselves appropriately. Psychology Despite their bestial appearance, abyssal ghouls were possessed of a great deal of cunning. Most notably, in battle, they would work together to outmaneuver an opponent and pick their perfect moment to strike. Opportunistic combatants, they would sometimes lie in wait for just the right moment to pounce. History Abyssal ghouls were the servants of the drow deity of undeath, Kiaransalee, typically serving her whims. During the Silence of Lolth in 1372 DR, Irae T'sarran summoned numerous abyssal ghouls to the besieged city of Maerimydra, where they eagerly harassed the forces of Kurgoth Hellspawn. Appendix Appearances * City of the Spider Queen References Category:Elemental creatures Category:Creatures found in the Abyss